


A Happy Reunion

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Things unspoken and yet said. [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Innuendo, Married Life, Reunions, Storytelling, Tale within a tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: When Meve and Reynard enjoyed their married life. They suddenly encountered a familiar figure from years back during their journey past.





	A Happy Reunion

_As the crowd came around the hooded storyteller, he held his mug of ale in his hands. Somehow it hid a quiet smirk in his face “Well I suppose you will tell what happened to the warrior lass…I suppose it is nothing adventurous”_

_He swallowed a gulp on his parched throat as he looked at the weathered face "Very well…” He glanced at the reflection of his mug, a flash of golden eyes which no one knew (expect a privileged few like a certain witcher) “After the conquest of Lyria, the queen has borne herself something unexpected. In fact, she was afraid of that new being..however with Reynard on his side…I can tell you that it was more than she expected.”_

* * *

Meve stumbled a little to the steps, with Reynard holding her steadily “Gods that is why I hated that stage…” Reynard withheld his wife’s frustration with great empathy, he too is nervous about the child itself. “It would not be long my love….” What he saw in her that she is glowing. “I told the servants to ease you with whatever medicine they could hold…”

For now, he could comfort his wife, is a kiss on the forehead and rubbing her shoulders. “Perhaps should I call the nurse or the herbalist to conjure up something to ease your nausea..”

“Don’t bother Reynard….” Meve mumbled quietly as she leant on Reynard’s shoulders “I swear, by the gods that I nearly scared the whole court by those swings…” She quietly chuckled to herself as she laid her hand unto her belly “The only person who could tolerate me. Gods forbid is Isbel, she has the patience of a saint…” Reynard withheld himself from chuckling as he knew that Isbel’s gentle demeanour nearly saved the whole court. He withheld it by pinching his nose bridge. “For that, I agree my love, she indeed has a lot of tolerance for you…”He could even recall how Isbel used her magic to calm a debating court about the gender of the child, and how the court mumbled that a female would destroy the world. And Meve growing all ticked out of that matter, which thankfully Reynard swooped him away to a secluded corner. “At that moment I think Gascon would laugh his ass off… An over-dramatic reaction from the calm…” Even before he could complete his next line of wit (he, unfortunately, do not possess the silver tongue as Gascon). Meve glared at him coldly as she could feel her body weakening at every second.

“Reynard…”

He gulped slightly as he rubbed her aching shoulders “I apologize for my conduct  my love…” He looked over at the sweeping landscapes of Rivia which one day, their child will hold his or her hand (Meve will guess she will be a girl which is refreshing given that her sons disappointed her). "It must be difficult with you….is there more I can do…”

Meve smiled quietly “Yes… no communication will be best, thank you for your concern…” Somehow a thought came by her head. There is no news about the whereabouts for Gascon since his disappearance. Gods know where the hell he is. Reynard held her hand even tighter, knowing her pain is much greater than before, which of course elevated by the hormones in her body. “You must be worried about Gascon…"

“…I am sure that Gascon has his reasons. I too worry about him…”

Meve smiled quietly “How do you know…” as she rested on his shoulder gently and purred to his ear. “I am sure but still….give him some…” Subconsciously Reynard’s hand caressed her already swollen stomach. Even before he could land comforting words. He could hear the clashes of spear and sword at the distance. Meve froze and stare with wide eyes on the smell of burnt debris at the distance. She swore that she nearly vomited from that stench.

“Gods…what is going on….”

She saw a young man with his chest heaving back and forth, leaning his body on the edge of the porch “Reynard, Sayer…I think there is a…”

“Speak….”

“A strange dog carrying some gifts leaping back and forth…” The man sucked some air and heaved a tale “but we cannot find the bearer…and that mutt tore off the undergarments of our soldiers"

Reynard placed his hand on Meve’s chest. “So that is the commotion is all about…” and soon he heard a familiar howl at the distance. And soon the dog howled back. “Hey ho! Reynard! You deny me and Sir Knickers the rules of hospitality…”

Reynard knew that voice too much, as he glared a little closer at that face along with Knickers jumping up and down with amusement of that commotion. He seems to lose all of his baby fat around his face, and he took a gander in piercing his ear with a shimmering pearl that is even bigger than Meve’s jewels. He gingerly climbed down from the nearby bush and have his arms wide open to hug Reynard. “You must know to welcome me, The Duke of Dogs…”

“Guess the rumours are right from the people…” Gascon leaned at the nearby bush and grabbed the nearest Apple. He nearly bites on one cheekily just to make Reynard cross “It seems that you took a hit with our new ballista…Is she a beauty?”

Reynard frowned slightly “What do you mean the ballista?”

“Your new weapon of course….” Gascon thralled his voice poetically “I may not wax poetry like a certain bard that met at The Battle of The Bridge, but all I say, hmmmm…her eyes like the summer sky…. hair swayed in the wind like fields of grain…Her face glowing brighter than the ….”

“Shhh…” It brought a faint smile to Meve’s face to see Reynard’s face growing redder and redder with embarrassment. It was an old joke during a certain party which she will never forget, which they put aside the differences. Gascon looked at the messenger who covered his face in shame “All I said that you did a fantastic job in knocking this queen up… after all a general…” He did not mince his words that Reynard, the repressive general have some lovemaking skills.

“Hush!”

Meve clutched her husband’s arm, her eyes narrowed slightly “At ease Reynard, we must welcome him with open arms…” and she planted him a kiss by the cheek “though it should have been the proper channels.“

"Gascon, suddenly you become a refined man. I thought you hated that lifestyle…”  Meve exclaimed happily took the chance to scratch Knickers’ ears which she grinned ear to ear on his wagging tail. Gascon took that chance to squeeze Meve gently.

“First all in courtesy heartiest congratulations my queenie Mevie….”

Gascon smiles at that blossoming figure, as he trailed his lips to her slender arms. “I hope you are well…seems that Reynard took great care of this weapon…” Gascon laughed over how his face nearly turned red with embarrassment  Meve came over gently and kissed him by the cheeks. “Please stop tormenting him. He worried about my fragility, every bloody day since I am expecting a child, but I am…I am…”

“Pleased to see me and my loyal companion Knickers! I could have done it more conventionally by letters…” Gascon shook his head slightly and gave a wink to Reynard whom by now, calm down from his flustering.

He looked at his servants carrying the various goods to Meve  “I thought I will shake things up like what I did with Lord Clayton, expect your guards escaped well as I did a minor alchemical concussion, which I have my servants to tend those wounded” as he flexed his fingers on the word wounded. He saw her men carrying treasures unspeakable, hand-carved swords for the child. New armour for Reynard and for Meve, ointments and spices from far “Gifts from the Duke of dogs, the earl of mutts, high king of huckleberries and of course I could add his Trampy Highness but last but not least His Sparky…” And of course, Knickers dropped one from his mouth, which Meve admired the craftsmanship of a certain necklace. Reynard finished his last title with a pout. “Lordship…” but he hid that admiration over the new trinket that shimmered brighter than the sun.

“Mevie all I say, I have a new one, guess what is that?” Gascon gave a raised eyebrow to Reynard “Let him decide, he knighted many in his lifetime…”

“I assume, it goes by that….”

“I become a dragon rider…”

A pregnant pause came over the trio. It was the old days where they walked many miles to reclaim the lands. She swore that the return of Gascon is much sweeter than the stately meetings.

Meve’s eyes widened with amusement “A dragon rider. You seem to have a story to tell, with that title.” Gascon laughed slightly “Maybe it will be best with a feast and meeting Isbel again, fitting wonderfully in her new role, I will recount the tale…”

* * *

_“That lad came back to Rivia….”_

_“Yes, for a certain period of time, before he moved again with his own heartbeat. This time, he promised to be sincerer and taut in his own actions. For he nearly scared the wits out of her with his disappearance.“_

_“By how do you cross paths with The Duke of Dogs…” the old man chirped slightly as he passed the storyteller some bread and cheese “There is no way you can get him, you said that he disappeared into thin air without telling the lass.” The storyteller smirked slightly as he finished the final drops of ale “Would you be kind to tell us, good friend…”_

_“We say we help each other on the paths of Zerrinkina…” The storyteller found himself recounting the tale. “That land is harsh, and I wish any man, with experience or not, will never encounter that…” as he could recall the aromas of that illustrious land. “He seems to be in a sticky situation, and I can tell that he was no bandit, quite a change up I say from first impressions… the self-acclaimed Duke of Dogs is a little more weathered.”_

_“So I help with what I know… maybe he will never meet another person like I….”_

_“While he laid down at the room of a nearby inn…” The Storyteller rubbed his eyes slightly, watching the next group of patrons come in “He told me the whole story of how his family came to ruins. How he encountered Queen Meve and helped her to save Lyria, no matter how dire. He even told me an encounter about a certain ballista, which you know by now.”_

_The other patron budged in slightly, as he laid his cards down on the table “Yes we know…Gascon seems to be in love with her…”_

_“Yes…to a certain extent but he accepted that Reynard is a better fit than him."The old man stared at him blankly as he grew silent over that man “How do you know…”_

_“That will be for another tale…”_

_His golden eyes flashed cheekily on the passerbys. There is something more which, even strangers will never know. “I must make haste, there are some waiting for me.” And before the patrons could say goodbye to the hooded stranger. He disappeared into thin air, holding another tale to behold for them to follow._

 

 


End file.
